Talk:Which egg is which?/Archive 1
'Notice' Before adding a message about an egg that isn't on here, please check the Currently Being Released article to see if it's there. If it isn't wait a few minutes as it may have been released very recently. Votehim 01:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #19781 The following message was left by NillaCream via on 2009-03-14 01:55:34 UTC TJ09, the creator of the Dragon Cave, has requested that users not tell people which egg turns into which dragon; I believe the wiki should be used for information about the dragons, sprites, and technical issues (such as breeding and combating sickness) rather than as a game guide. An Illogical Response How is this any different than going to The DC Fansite and going over every egg there to find out which egg is which? It isn't. It's simply providing users information that's readily available somewhere else. That's what a wiki is for, to gather information into a single place. So, in spite of NillaCream's effort to destroy my work, I'm putting this back up. User:IllogicalError April 20, 2009 18:23 EST : I agree. This is a wiki, we do not have to follow any rules made by the DC site, and we should in fact "spoil" each dragon and how to get them. thats kind of what wikis are for.--Blood panther 01:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) This page is breaking DC's rules and needs to be taken down. TJ has blocked sites from displaying DC images and burned people's scrolls for doing this in the past. So please take it down before any negative action are taken, thank you. : again, this isnt DC. this is a separate site that falls under free use. we do not have to follow any rules set by DC. he could burn our scrolls yes, but doing so would be an ass move on his part, seeing as how we havent broken the Terms and Conditions on the DC site.--Blood panther 02:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Gag Eggs? Can we get the gag eggs like the XD and <3 eggs on this page? Thanks! Marrionetta 11:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * I think it's probably better if we just creaye an article for joke eggs TJ sets since this page is kinda for official dragons :/ Bluesonic1 04:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Egg cracks Could we have the egg sprites with cracks in them as well? I mean all of the cracks. Thanks. 21:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they're necessary... I may be wrong, but I think most people have the mental facilities to realize that a black egg with a crack in it is still a black egg.TokinoMukou 08:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I still think that we should have the egg cracks in there. It helps some people. And some people may want to have all of the stages that their egg has. adding every single stage of cracking eggs would take immense amounts of bandwidth that we frankly don't have, however we could make one image with the standard cracking template and add it in there Votehim 05:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) the images are only a few bytes in size. 07:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 150 bytes on average, x about 300 new images = 45 megabytes, we don't have that to spare Votehim 17:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Just did a more precise estimate, the average image is 500 bytes X 74 types X 4 images extra per type = 148,000 bytes or 148 megabytes Votehim 17:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a user here could upload the egg images to another external source (such as photobucket) that allows hotlinking and then we could link to the image. : No, All images must be in the database, besides, adding all the cracking stages is reallt not nessisary : Adding the basic cracking tempate is really all that is needed. Votehim 04:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) like what template? The new egg sprites all have different crack types. And i think that this place has lots of room and bandwidth. Just look at the file REM.jpg. Edit: REM.jpg has been deleted. But the magma egg has a different cracking template. : sorry i thought i had responded, Yes the magma has a differant cracking and would be the exception but, it is really unecisary to have all those images in there, even if wwe where to compress them into one image they would still take up 150 Kb : as for the craking template this is what i mean, : http://i44.tinypic.com/1zt402.gif okay, then can you use that template then. New tipe of eggs Hi,I'm Halozkiller. Recently, I taked a new egg: This egg isn't in the list,can you add it? Firstly, go easy on the line-breaks, it's hard to read with too many of them. Second, those in in the process of being relesed (see Currently Being Released) so as stated by the rules, they aren't to be added until they are fully released. Votehim 22:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Egg/Dragon Discussion Hmmmm. I think the point is that users need to discover things about their dragons as they develop.....once you've seen a few eggs crack....you know what happens so it seems unnecessary to put in every stage of the cracking. I use this site more to research a particular dragon type (plus some minor editing) and find it more helpful than the DC Forums. I use Dragon Daily Fix and there is an "egg" that doesn't appear in the list....very large, white and never shows any information from the relevant Scroll. Any clues as to what this is?BloodVeil 00:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Shallow Water & Deep Sea Descriptions Since the Shallow Water & Deep Sea eggs share the same description, shouldn't they be together like the strange eggs (or the brightly colored ones)? ArabianPrincess 04:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Harvest eggs' description is wrong The Harvest eggs are currently described as "This egg feels slightly warm", but the correct description is "This heavy egg feels slightly warm", as shown on the Harvest dragons' wiki page. Could the egg description be corrected, please? Done, but you should realize that it's a wiki, you're free to make corrections yourself. If they're wrong someone will spot and revert them very quickly. A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that! I know I can usually edit a page myself (I've done it several times before), but this one is locked for some reason. It's possible that's because I don't have a wiki account. i clearly didn't look hard enough, because i just found it listed. Alphabetized sorry, that took so long ,putting 75+ dragons in took a long time. then I had to make the tables cooperate then i thought i had done something wrong and deleted everything, then i realized i didn't do something wrong and proceeded to revert my edit incorrectly and make it so there is no chance of putting all the stuff back. all in all, it was a hassle and a half. but it looks a lot nicer. Votehim 02:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hm... I appreciate the work Votehim. But after the renavation there are eggs missing and other weirdness. (In particular, Harvest.) Also, the formatting is now broken if viewed under the Wikia editing interface, making it a lot less friendly for new people to go in and edit. (Click the "Edit" button for the "The List" subsection to see what I mean - it is blank.) : If those two issues could be fixed, it is indeed nice. I will try my hand at the former, but the latter I can do nothing about. Thanks for trying to clean up the page! --Civil Protection C13-06A 07:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Votehim, I appreciate your work too! I want just say that in the list there aren't Black Striped and Prize eggs, and I don't want to edit it as I fear to make a mess, this table seems a lot complicated to me. I just learned how to make a simple table in Current Being Release page, but I don't know how to edit it, specially how to add cells or columns in the its middle. Also, I don't know how the Prize eggs should be classified. It's better to leave this work to you, as you know this table better than us :) . MisunderstoodDreamer 11:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I've added in the Prize Dragons for you, with the Gold egg, since they share a desc. Pteprocks 19:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks Ptep, didn't even realize they were missing. SH172 02:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Striped and etc. Added Spitfires to the 'this egg has brightly coloured markings on it' description and added seperate links for them both. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) New type of egg I just got what seems to be a new egg. Its about the size of a chicken egg, kinda silver, and the description is "The tiny egg shines like a pearl". Thee was also another that said something like "This egg is mysterious and dark" that I failed to get. 11:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, those are part of the newest realse, you can read about what is known on the Currently Being Released article. Votehim 01:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Breed-only eggs, neglecteds, etc. While newcomers can just click through on the egg's link and find out that, for example, Shallow Waters don't drop in the Cave proper while Deep Seas do, might it not be a good idea to indicate which eggs on the list are breed-only (or "make"-only in the case of Neglected and Vampire dragons) and won't ever be found in the Cave? Setting them off in a separate table would probably be too much, but adding in highlighting or an asterisk next to eggs that don't drop in the Cave might be useful. Coronaviridae 22:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What Egg is this? http://dragcave.net/view/T1unT I got this Egg from the Desert and I haven't been able to find what it turns in to. I've looked on the 'Which Egg is Which?' page and the 'Currently being released' page but it wasn't there. The description says "This Egg resembles a glowing stone." Has anybody got any info about this egg? Thanks, Abby I've seen a new type of Prize Dragon It's a pink prize dragon, and I didn't see it listed. It's not mine, but I found it while looking through a lineage. http://dragcave.net/view/Penk I wondered if you wanted to add it to the list or not. : That is the spriter's version of the dragon, it's the only one known to exsist and since it breeds silver tinsels it probably doesn't need a page. it should be mentioned somewhere though to prevent confusion. : Votehim 02:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Eggs The Birthday eggs' rarity is unknown, so why are they on here? -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) Gold, Shimmer and Tinsel egg description So while it is stated that the description of all these is the same it is not. Tinsel and Shimmers share the same egg description (metallic looking) while the Gold eggs differ from that, if only slightly (metallic-looking). My question now is if we should split them up in th egg chart and correct the spelling in the dragons descriptions here in the wiki to mirror the DC onsite spelling, or if we do nothing at all as it only is a minor mistake? IsmaielDeath (talk) 19:24, November 19, 2013 (UTC)IsmaielDeath : I think they should remain different, but have some note saying that that they are very similar, and they should be put next to each other in the chart.12Me21 (talk) 18:54, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Borders in the table I think it is easier to read the table if there would be borders around each cells. I tried adding them myself, but they looked super ugly. I dont know how to make them look nice, so can someone please add them? *Hy there Latias1290, I added borders around the cells. Is this what you had in mind? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 14:37, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, that was what I tried and deemed ugly. However, it does somehow look nicer the way you did it. Thanks XD New(ish) eggs? So... can me or someone add the Blue-Banded, Cassare, and Carmine eggs yet? Slp0001 (talk) 19:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC)